cochranea_and_princess_davidddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Wendy Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Jenny and Gets Grounded
In the Darling house, Dimitri, Belle, Jenny Foxworth, Skippy, Piglet, Christopher Robin, Pooh, Prince Adam, and Anastasia were eating some pizza and drinking some Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. As Wendy Darling was walking into the dining room, Belle said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you are gonna have to pour your own drinks." "Anastasia, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" Skippy asked. "What time do we have to go to bed?" Piglet asked. "Early." Adam said. "We are leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you all are drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." Belle said. As Christopher Robin was about to feed his pizza slice to Pooh, Belle stopped him. "Hey, doncha!" Christopher Robin obeyed her. Dimitri had some sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Belle had some clams casino pizza. Jenny had some cheese pizza. Skippy had some mushroom pizza. Piglet had some pepperoni pizza. Christopher Robin had some sausage and olive pizza. Pooh had some barbecue chicken pizza. Adam had some pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza. And Anastasia had some shrimp pizza. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." Dimitri said. "For pizza?" Belle asked. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." Dimitri said, as Wendy looked for any pizza for herself. "Adam, you have got the money, don't you?" Anastasia asked her husband. "Come on." "Traveler's check." Charming said. "Forget it, Adam." Belle said. "We have cash." "Did anybody order me some plain cheese?" Wendy asked. "Oh yeah, we did." Jenny said. "If you want any, somebody is gonna have to barf it all up. Because it's gone!" Wendy glared at her younger sister disapprovingly. Piglet was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Piglet!" Anastasia said. "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Piglet stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his older sister. Wendy was expecting Jenny to barf up her cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Jenny pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Wendy ran into her sister's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Jenny was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Dimitri, Belle, Skippy, Christopher Robin, Pooh, Adam, and Anastasia saw the whole thing. "Wow!" Piglet said, as he got up from his seat and watched Jenny and Wendy fight. Adam was pouring himself some Pepsi when he saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" Adam cried, as he stopped what he was doing and dropped his bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Anastasia knocked her chair into Piglet, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" Adam said, as he and Anastasia grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" Dimitri cried. "Let's get these passports out of here." Anastasia said, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" Wendy shouted, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Belle got out of her chair, moved Anastasia's chair forward, and picked up Piglet, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." Belle said, as she patted Piglet's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" Dimitri cried, as he separated Wendy and Jenny and clutched Wendy's arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "She started it!" Wendy yelled. "She ate my pizza on purpose! She knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little bitch!" Adam yelled, after wiping the spilled liquid from his pants. Wendy was alarmed to see her parents, her brothers, except Piglet, her sister, her pet teddy bear, and her ex-parents mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Wendy." Belle said. "Now you have done it." "Wendy, get upstairs! Right now!" Dimitri scolded. "Why?" Wendy asked angrily. "Wendy, you're nothing but a witch!" Christopher Robin told her. "Shut up!" Wendy yelled. "Wendy, upstairs!" Belle ordered. "That means no 20th Century Fox movies for the rest of your life! And no "Once Upon A Forest" forever!" "But Mother and Father, I love "Once Upon A Forest"." Wendy said. "We do not care!" Dimitri yelled. "Go to bed now! You're not going to the museum tomorrow!" Wendy became very angry. She glared angrily at Dimitri, Belle, Jenny, Skippy, Christopher Robin, Pooh, Adam, and Anastasia and yelled, "You all are as evil as Captain Hook!" She then went to her room in tears, crying and sobbing. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk